A semiconductor device of a semiconductor package type can be manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a die pad, electrically connecting a pad electrode of the semiconductor chip to a lead as an external terminal via a wire, and sealing these components with a resin.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-324291 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a technique related to a semiconductor integrated device in which a lead frame and a pad are connected via a wire.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-100828 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a technique related to a semiconductor package in which electrode pads of a semiconductor chip are electrically connected to corresponding inner leads by a plurality of bonding wires.